Wind tunnels are used in testing of aircraft, surface, ground, and subsurface vehicles, launch vehicles, buildings and other fixed structures, training systems, as well as for recreational use and amusement.
Significant power resource requirements, inadequate safety mechanisms, and large component structural size as well as increased component number requirements, have led to wind tunnel systems having a large footprint and that are extremely costly to operate and maintain. Further, existing systems are energy inefficient, potentially hazardous, difficult to commission, and lacking in performance. Alternative systems, methods, and apparatus for alleviating one or more of the above problems are desired.